Raven Morgan's First Year at Hogwarts
by Rainbow Exorcist
Summary: Raven Morgan, son of a very powerful man, Leslie Morgan, is accepted to Hogwarts! He's very excited but has some limitations, such as blindness and a speech impediment. Raven feels that he will finally be able to be happy but his father's connections somehow get him involved in trouble. Are him and Harry's fates intertwined? And how is Snape involved in all this
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I knoooowwww I shouldn't be writing new stories right now but I keep getting ideas! So heeere we are. **

A young boy slowly made his way onto the Platform 9 3/4. His light brown skin and jet black hair contrasted against his oversized white sweater. He lugged his heavy trunk alongside him, occaisonally hitting his shins on it. Once near the train, the boy struggled through the thick crowd to get to the train. Taking a deep breath he hurriedly pushed through the crowd and onto the train. It wasn't crowded just yet as people were still hanging out with their families before having to leave.

The boy opened the first compartment he could reach and sat down with his trunk. Sighing, he leaned back and shut his eyes.

'Hogwarts?... A wizard?... I knew I was different but all this is... so unexpected!' He smiled softly to himself as he remembered the day he was finally given his letter..

_flashback_

_"Raven! Get the door!" A man's voice yelled as a small brown skinned, black haired boy skittered out into the hall of their large home. He hurried to the big oak door and opened it, revealing an older woman. She crouched down on Raven's level and smiled at him, yielding no reaction from him however._

_"Are you Raven?" She asked in a soft tone._

_He jumped a little and stepped back before nodding._

_"Are your parents home? I have something very important that needs to be discussed."_

_Raven nodded again, keeping his head down the whole while. He held up one hand and scurried off. He returned again with a tall, serious looking man. He had the same black hair as Raven, only it was long and tied back in a ponytail. His skin, however was white._

_The man nodded at the woman. _

_"How may I assist you?"_

_"Hello sir, I am Minerva McGonagall. I am with the school, Hogwarts."_

_A look of understanding crossed the man's features and he let the woman inside._

_"Fetch us some tea, Raven."_

_The boy nodded and he scampered off to prepare the tea. The man led Mcgonagall to a sitting room and offered her a seat, which she took. He sat across from her._

_"I am familiar with Hogwarts, I attended briefly before having to drop out to take over my father's buisness. Am I to assume Raven is a wizard."_

_"Yes, that is the case. I have his letter and school list. Normally these are delivered by owl but the Headmaster insisted I deliver them personally."_

_Raven returned with a tray of tea and biscuits. His father nudged him to sit on a smaller chair so he could listen._

_"School will be starting soon, September first to be precise. He will be attending, yes Mister Morgan?"_

_"Of course, and you may call me Leslie, Mister Morgan was my father."_

_McGonagoll smiled and took a sip of tea as she and Leslie chatted for a while. _

_She eventually had to leave, of course. She said her goodbyes and how excited she was to see Raven at school this year._

_Once she left, Leslies whole demeanor changed. He turned to his son and grabbed him roughly by the arm._

_"You are to behave as I instruct, understand? I am a very powerful man and cannot have my reputation ruined by you and your antics. It's bad enough for me that you're blind and have a speech impediment! If you screw up in any way I will do to you what I did to your mother." He then shoved the small boy roughly to the ground before stalking off to his office_

_flashback end_

Raven shuddered and shook his head, trying to get rid of the memory. He wasn't treated very well at home.. but he was looked after nicely by the house elves sometimes. His father was rich, but busy so usually he didn't have much time to hurt him but when he did.. Raven shook his head and pulled out of his thoughts.

The compartment door slid open and two boys looked in.

"Oh sorry, is anyone else in here? Mind if we sit in?"

Raven nodded and gave them a small smile.

The boys plopped down across from him and began introducing themselves.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry Potter. What's your name?"

Raven blushed a little. Why are these people being so nice? 'They don't know me yet.. maybe I can finally have friennds!"

Raven swallowed nervously and took a breath.

"I-I-I'm R-r-r-raven... M-m-morgan..." He blushed more and bit his lip. Curse this speech impediment! It was so embarrassing.

The boys looked at eachother and decided that it was best not to mention it.

"Morgan, eh? So your dad is Leslie Morgan? He's pretty high up at the Ministry I hear!"

Raven smiled a little and nodded.

"He... h-h-has ma-many co-connec-nections.. he wo-orks ha-hard."

The boys continued to chat all the way to Hogwarts. Only pausing to change to their robes. Raven made sure to keep his undershirt on, to hide his very visible ribs and bruises.

/

The boat ride to Hogwarts felt amazing. The cool air was so refreshing! Raven heard many students exclaiming about the amazing view and suddenly felt very alone.

'I can't see one of the most amazing places.. they say it's very big..I hope I don't get lost..' He continued his musings all the way to the castle, forgetting his momentary happiness.

Upon arrival, the first years were all gathered together and stood in a line, wating to be sorted. Raven felt nervous, his father had given him a very stern talking to. He absolutely _had_ to be sorted into Slytherin! It would ruin father's reputation if he were in any other house..

He stiffened as his name was called and hastily walked to the sorting hat, occaisonally tripping. He managed to find his way to the hat by using his other senses, having sharpened them over the years. He sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

_"Ahh a Morgan, I was wondering when I'd get another one of you in here.. You seem the exact oppisite of your father.."_

Raven tensed and bit his lip. 'Oh no... I'm not going to get into Slytherin..'

Raven took a deep breath and relaxed himself. He could handle it, he's always managed to help himself.. hiding the things he needed to.. even managing manipulate people on some occaisons. Of course those had been at his father's command..

He was torn out of his thoughts as the hat suddenly yelled out

_"Slytherin!"_

Raven filled with relief as the Slytherin table burst with applause. He hurriedly made his way over, obviously missing the disappointed looks of his new friends, Harry and Ron.

Sitting at the table, he happily awaited the end of the sorting so the feast could begin.

/

Severus Snape sneered over his goblet at Harry Potter, sitting at the Gryffindor table. It only figured that he would be put into that House.

He grumbled internally about his hatred for Potter for a while as he looked over to his table. The new Slytherins all seemed very.. well.. Slytherin. That is, except for one. Raven Morgan. He didn't seem very dark or sneaky. He was keeping to himself, occaisoally nodding shyly at people who addressed him. His dark hair was kept over his eyes.

'How can he see like that?' Snape wondered to himself.

And how could that boy be the son of Leslie Morgan? Snape and him had known eachother for a while, as they were close in age and had gone to school together. Not only that but after not seeing Leslie after those years from him dropping out of school, he also met up with him again after joining Voldemort. Yes, Leslie Morgan was a member of Voldemorts inner circle. He, Snape, and Lucius Malfoy all had been rather close in school and in Voldemorts gang. They were the highest ranked Death Eaters for a while there. He hadn't talked to either of them in years..

Severus shrugged and took another drink from his goblet. He would keep an eye on Raven for his father, being sure that he didn't misbehave. He would be sure to look after him as well, perhaps this could be a chance to rekindle an old friendship with Leslie.

/

Raven was currently talking with Draco Malfoy. The boy seemed very nice, if a little arrogant. He smiled and listen to the boy talk.

"So you're Leslie Morgan's son? Our father's do buisness together sometimes! How come we've never met?"

"O-oh we-we-ell I u-um.. I-I'm not a-all-llowed t-to m-mess wi-with fa-father's asso-sociates..."

Draco frowned a little.

"Why do you talk funny? and why are your eyes covered?"

"O-o-oh... I-i'm bl-lind.. an-nd ha-have a sp-speech im-imped-impediment.."

"Oh! Hmm.. well looks like I'm gonna have to look after you! It's my job as your friend after all!"

With that he grinned and patted Raven's arm. Raven beamed happily and began chatting and eating with Draco.

This was going to be one amazing year! He had already made three friends and was brought into Slytherin! Nothing could go wrong!

At the head table, Professor Quirrel was carefully watching the students. Namely Harry and Raven.

He whispered to himself "What do we even need with Morgan's boy, master?"

"All in good time, Quirrel, all in good time" A voice from under his turban murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story is fun!**

After the feast the students all were to go to their dormitories. Draco hooked his arm with Raven's, causing him to jump a little.

"U-u-umm.. wh-wha-what a-are yo-you..."

"You're blind, right? This castle is huge and dangerous! So I'll help you out! We're friends after all."

Raven smiled and nodded. "R-ri-right. Th-thank yo-you"

So, the two made their way down to their dormitories in the dungeons, following the rest of Slytherin. Once they arrived, Draco led the way up to their rooms.

"Great! Our beds are right next to each other too! Do you need help changing?"

Raven blushed at this and shook his head.

"N-no th-tha-thanks.. I-I ca-can d-do i-it.."

He clumsily made his way over to his trunk and opened it. Slowly he undressed, being careful not to brush his arms against his bruised sides. Draco took notice of his carefulness and watched his friend curiosly.

"Why are you dressing so gingerly?"

Raven jumped a little and pulled his night shirt on quickly.

"I um.. I-I a-am ne-ner-nervous... I-I've ne-never be-been a-around th-this ma-many p-people be-before."

He climbed into his bed carefully and pulled the blankets around himself.

"...Well! We best get to sleep! Classes are starting tomorrow morning!"

He ruffled Raven's hair before climbing into his own bed.

"G-goo-good ni-night D-Dr-raco..."

"Good night Raven"

The boys quickly fell asleep, tired out by the days events.

/

Severus Snape currently was relaxing in his quarters, sitting in an armchair in front of the fire. He was trying to take in the events of today. His thoughts kept returning to the newest addition to his House. Raven was intriguing.. he didn't act very Slytherin yet the Sorting Hat had placed him in the house. And why did he act so skittish?

"Perhaps I should write Leslie again... speak to him about his son.."

He shrugged and put out the fire in the fire place. Making a mental note to write to his former friend tomorrow, he continued to his room to prepare for bed.

/

Raven awoke early the next morning. He slowly rose from his bed and pressed his hand against the window. Feeling the coolness of it, he determined that the sun had not risen yet.

'I'll use this time to take a shower... that'll be nice'

He scooped up his robes for the day and hurried to the bathroom. After starting the shower and undressing, Raven climbed in. Gingerly, he rubbed his bruised arms and torso. He still hurt a lot from his beatings, but hopefully they'd heal soon!

'Father told me tto write to him... maybe Draco will help me write..'

After cleaning himself off, Raven got out of the shower and dried himself. Quickly, he pulled on his robes and returned to his room. He could hear the other boy's getting up.

"G'morning Raven" Draco said tiredly, yawning.

"G-good mo-morning"

Raven waited patiently for his friend to get ready for the day. Once he was, the duo headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They sat at their table and both got food for themselves.

Raven listned while Draco talked on and on about many things, like his nice family or how his summer had been.

"Anyway, how was your summer?"

"U-umm... p-pr-pretty o-okay I su-suppose.."

After finishing their food, they were headed down to their first class of the day. Which happened to be potions.

"Oh you'll love Professor Snape, he's brilliant! A good friend of my dad's."

They entered the classroom with the other students. Draco led the two to their table for them to work.

"This takes a lot of reading and directions, so I'll help you out."

"Th-tha-thank yo-you.."

Raven's ears perked up as he heard the familiar voices of his friends from the train.

"o-one m-mo-moment pl-please.."

He carefully made his way over to a table in the back.

"Ha-harry! Ro-Ron! I d-di-didn't kn-know y-you ha-had thi-this cl-class!"

"Oh...Raven.. yeah hey."

"I-is so-someth-thing wro-wrong? A-aren't we f-friends?"

"Well.. yeah but... you're in Slytherin and we'r in Gryffindor.."

"S-s-so?"

"We can't be friends with a Slytherin like you!"

"Ron!"

Harry elbowed Ron and glared. He turned to Raven who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Forget what he said, we're still friends."

"Y-you m-mean i-it?"

"Yeah!"

Raven smiled and nodded. Draco walked over and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, class will start soon."

He nodded and followed Draco back to their table.

**A/N: Short and fluffy. ah well next chapter is Potions class!**


End file.
